Won't Ever Leave You
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Stefen has been gone for over a month and Elena's life is finally getting back to normal and Damon is no longer on 24 hour Elena watch. But is that a good thing with this new student in her class? Delena


**Ok, I know I should be updating my other stuff, but with the Vampire Diaries going on hiatus for the next two months I made myself a little project to keep sane. This is it. **

**I own nothing.**

Stefen was gone. And by the looks of it he wasn't coming back. It had been over a month since Mikael's plan had back fired and he had been staked in the heart. Life was peaceful, life was quiet like was…

Life was dull. Especially for Elena Gilbert.

"Elena, you look like I just died," Damon Salvatore said as he came into the living room where Elena was brooding.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I believe the expression is supposed to be something like 'You look like your best friend died' so I just thought I would ask," Damon answered, his usual cocky grin on his lips. Elena sighed and went to sit beside him on the couch.

"It's just so dull around here these days. I mean, nothing supernatural has happened in a while. The biggest scandal I've heard in the past month is someone cheating on a history test and Ric freaking out."

"That's good Elena, that's what a normal teenager is supposed to deal with. Not werewolves and vampire and hybrids and witches. Enjoy this normality while it lasts."

"I like not having to worry about if someone is going to try and kill me every other day, but I just want to do something. "

"Then pick up a hobby," Damon suggested. "If you're looking for danger might I suggest something like paintballing? You'll be able to run away from an enemy and shoot them. If you're really feeling risky you could wear a white shirt and try to keep it clean."

"Be serious Damon."

"I am," Damon said sitting up and looking right at her. The relaxed twinkle left his eyes and his face hardened with seriousness. "If the rest of your life is like this Elena, then I will be very happy. It means that I don't have to worry about something happening to you. I won't have a hundred terrible thoughts running through my mind when Bonnie calls me. I won't have to worry about getting a message from someone saying you're dead." He reached over and put his hand over hers. "I said I would never leave you alone, and I meant it. This just means that I can enjoy more of the time we have together."

Elena looked away; she couldn't keep up the eye contact any more. Everything he was saying made sense. She should be grateful for all his hard work up until now instead, and be glad that she was out of the woods. And it also meant that if no one was coming after her, then no one should be coming after her friends or family. If it meant that the rest of her life was never that exciting, she would accept it. Even though, the thought of Damon never coming back to her rescue made her kind of sad.

She took her hand out of Damon's hold and stood up, which made him frown. "I have to go to school," she explained. "You know, go to school, graduate, go to college, and get a job. The American Dream and what not."

"Oh please Elena. I highly doubt you're ever going to settle down with some human and have 2.5 kids running around in a house with a white picket fence."

"Is that so Damon, well what do you see me doing for the future?" Elena started collecting her things and putting them in her bag.

"A whirl wind romance with a tall, dark, and incredibly handsome man who can easily protect you and has a small fortune so that the two of you can escape to Italy or Paris for months at a time before you finally elope in Vegas because you know you can't go a date without him."

"Ok Damon I'm going to school. I'll see you later."

"I hear he's also great in bed!" Damon called as Elena walked out the door, a small smile on her face as she listened to Damon brag about him. She didn't exactly know how to act around him these days. Even though Stefen had only been gone for a month, she had barley seen him when he was back in Mystic Falls. It was more like a clone of him; he looked the same but he was completely different. That was Klaus' fault though. Still, she felt like she had moved on from Stefen already. She had tried to get him back and that had failed. He had the opportunity to stay and he left. There was nothing left for her to do but move on. And Damon had been so helpful the past couple of months; it was getting harder and harder to stay his friend. Every day she was growing more confused.

Thoughts of Damon occupied her mind as she pulled up to school and eventually got to her first period class. It was then she noticed there was a stranger at the front of the room. It looked like there was going to be a new student in the class. It was nice to finally have the class number go up; in the past year it seemed to have only gone down because students were dying.

"Hey Elena," Caroline said as she sat on Elena's desk. "I see you've noticed the new guy. Total cutie right?"

Caroline was right. Whoever he was he was cute. He looked like he was about 6 feet tall, short brown hair styled kind of like Matt's. He had eyes that were such a light shade of blue that they almost looked gray. He also had no problem filling out his plain white shirt and dark jeans. When Elena's eyes eventually made their way back to his face, she noticed he was staring at her and smirking. She blushed and looked away; embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him. She was shocked that one teenage boy could give her such a reaction though. Apparently over coming death, Original vampires, and 500 year curses couldn't prepare you for hormones.

"Class," the teacher called out when the bell rang. "As you may have noticed we have a new student. This is Roy Liddle. He moved here from Oregon. I hope everyone will be pleasant towards him. Roy, there is an open seat next to Miss Gilbert."

Elena couldn't believe it. Out of all the empty seats the guy she had been ogling with Caroline was sitting next to her. She wished a whole would just form in the Earth and swallow her up to save her from the awkwardness that was sure to come. Roy slowly made his way down the aisle until he was beside her. After putting his stuff down he extended his hand.

"Hey, I'm Roy."

"Elena, nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," he said with a toothy grin. Elena quickly shook his hand before turning her attention to the teacher.

It was now lunch time and Caroline was desperate to gossip.

"Elena you have every class with Roy and all the teachers put him beside you! Tell us about him!"

"I don't know. Something about him seems a little off, but I can't put my finger on it. He hasn't done anything to cause suspicion; he's very polite and pretty funny actually," she explained.

"Elena," Bonnie said. "You don't think you're just trying to find something wrong with the new guys because nothing has been happening the past month, do you?"

"I don't know. It seems like every new person who comes here is trying to kill something or steal something or do some kind of evil, hidden agenda, supernatural thing. I think it might be a force of habit."

"Well try to make sure it isn't permanent, because it looks like your new best friend has decided to join us for lunch."

Sure enough, just like Caroline said, Roy was walking over to where Elena, Bonnie, and herself were sitting, lunch tray in hand and everything.

"Hey do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Roy asked looking at the girls. "Just because it's my first day and all and I've really only met Elena."

"Yeah sure, it's not a problem at all. My name's Caroline by the way."

"And I'm Bonnie."

Both girls shook hands with Roy who have them both a big smile before turning to his lunch.

"So Roy," Caroline started. "What brings you here?"

"Well, about a month or so ago my parents were killed," he explained. All three girls looked startled and taken back.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"It was an animal attack. They were sitting on the porch in the backyard when something attacked them. I didn't know until I got home from my friend's house the next day and there were police officers everywhere. I thought something was stolen at first and I didn't understand why so many police men where there. Then while I was struggling to get past them I saw the coroner cart 2 body bags to the ambulance. After that I kind of blacked out, I can't remember anything else that has happened since then."

"That's terrible," Elena said. She could relate to how he felt after losing both her parents and now her aunt.

"Yeah, I've got a random cousin who lives just outside of town and I'm staying with him to finish school then I'm off to college. That's the plan at least."

An awkward silence began to encase the group. Where did you go in a conversation after talking about the death of someone's parents? Roy did an odd sort of laugh and said "Hehe, so on a lighter note, what's there to do for fun around here?"

"Well, most of the kids at the high school spend most of their time at the Mystic Grill," Caroline said. "We're actually going there later tonight; you should come if you're not busy."

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun," he said with a small smile.

"Great, it's a group date then. Anyways, we should be going to class now."

The four of them grabbed their books and headed to Alaric's class. Elena didn't know what to think. She was still getting a weird vibe from Roy, but she couldn't tell if he was just awkward because he was in a new school and dealing with the death of his parents or if there was actually something there. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She would talk to Ric after class to see what he thought.

History was the one class that Roy didn't sit by her. The only open seat was at the other end of the room. The class went by fairly quickly. Ric still wasn't that up to teaching but he knew he needed the job so he still put some effort into it though. Since Jenna's death though he had taken a heavy interest in parts of history that had little to do with the supernatural, heavily concentrating on WWII.

"Hey Ric," Elena said after class.

"Hey Elena, nice to see you without Damon within arm's reach," he joked.

"Yeah, he's decided that Bonnie and Caroline are enough protection at school while there are no supernatural creatures running around."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Speaking of the supernatural though, do you get any strange vibes from Roy? I've had class with him all day and something just feels off."

"Elena, I didn't get any strange vibes from him. I think you're looking for a reason to get back in the action. If it makes you feel better I'll keep an eye on him, but you worry about other things like your social life and studying."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I'll see you Monday then. Have a good weekend Ric."

"You too Elena."

As Elena was leaving the classroom her phone began to ring. Damon's name flashed on the screen.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Is that any way to talk to the sexiest man you know?" She could practically see the grin on his face.

"Probably not, but that's fine because I'm not talking to him right now, I'm talking to you."

"Ouch, that hurt muffin. Anyways you're done school right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering what we're doing tonight."

"_We're_ not doing anything. I'm going to the Grill tonight with Caroline and Bonnie and Roy." Shit, she didn't mean to mention Roy. Hopefully he didn't hear that part.

"Who's Roy?" Damnit, now there was no chance that she would be able to go to Grill tonight without Damon showing up at some point.

"He's a new kid and Caroline invited him to hang out tonight because he doesn't really know anyone besides me. You don't need to worry or show up."

"We'll see Elena. Have fun tonight." And then he was gone. Elena didn't know if she should expect to see him later on or not. She could only wait and see.

A few hours later Elena was pulling up to the Grill. She could already see Bonnie's car in the parking lot and she knew that she was late. She hurried inside and spotted Caroline, Bonnie and Roy.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Did you already order?" She asked as she sat down across from Bonnie.

"Nope," Roy said from her left. "Although apparently Caroline ate before she came here so she's not getting anything. Bonnie and I decided to wait for you though, to be nice."

"Well then let's order," Elena said. Everyone but Caroline ordered. As they waited for the food to come Roy asked them different questions about the school and the town. Eventually the food got there. Roy grabbed one of Elena's fries and asked if she wanted to see a magic trick.

"Sure," she said smiling. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Now you see it," Roy said and then he moved his hand to cover the fry. "Now you don't." And true enough when he moved his hand the fry was gone. Even Bonnie, who was a witch, was baffled. Roy had on a short sleeve shirt so he couldn't have put it up his sleeve and he was leaning over the table the entire time.

"Ok, where did it go?" Elena asked.

"It's right here," Roy said and revealed he had just squished the fry into his other hand.

"That's not a magic trick, that's playing with your food."

"Maybe, but maybe you should wash behind your ears more often Elena," Roy said and then pulled a quarter out from behind her ear.

"Okay, that was cool," Caroline said.

Elena was smiling and leaned over to playfully punch Roy, but he caught her fist and started smiling back at her.

It was at the moment that Elena noticed Damon standing in the door way, looking pissed off.

Crap, she thought.

**That's all for now! I know this is going to kill everyone who watches me for -Man but I really need to get this out of my system. **

**That's all for now,  
>Pay Backs a Bitch (I really don't know why they haven't asked me to change my name)<strong>


End file.
